Poem Challenge Accepted
by Lillianna Rider
Summary: Recently I've been in a searous writers funk. So I decided to take on this challenge as a Cure! This was supposed to be for Danny Phantom but I've gotten Premission from GoastDog401 to make it Young Justice HOPE YOU LIKE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Lillianna Rider and I've decided take on GoastDog401's Challenge. But in my own Vision**

**Here are the Rules/Topics/Rewards...**

* * *

**GhostDog401's Poem Challenge!**

1. Two, but One

2. Outcast

3. Escape

4. Confused

5. Popular

6. Blame

7. Eyes

8. Shot

9. Gone

10. Love (Had to add in the classic clich ) XD

* * *

**RULES**

No using a character more than twice (As like the main character) it's possible I did it!

Please no slash pairings .

Please no poems over T try and keep it K, K+ and minor T

It DOESN'T have to rhyme, mine don't

It can be long or short, mine were short

HAVE FUN!

* * *

**PRIZES**

One-Shot/Short Story Written by Me

Promotion for your stories on my Profile

Maybe a drawing on DeviantART I'm not sure, so MAYBE!


	2. Batman: Two but one

**Before I start I want to thank GoastDog401 for letting me do Young Justice instead of Danny Phantom...**

**TIME FOR BATMAN!**

* * *

A billionaire Playboy.  
A shadowy knight.  
Both the same person.  
Both the same man

One loved.  
One Feared.  
One Dark.  
One light.

Who am I?  
A Gothamite.  
Or a Dark Knight.  
Us both fighting crime.

One Donating to charity.  
The other Fighting on the front line.  
Making sure that no one else will have to face what we have...  
That no one else will feel this pain...

Who am I exactly?  
Gotham's white knight?  
Or am I  
Gotham's Dark knight?

Bruce Wayne or Batman?  
Batman or Bruce Wayne?  
The Cowl and Cape?  
Or Suit and Tie?

I am Bruce Wayne.  
I am Batman.  
I am two but one...

* * *

**Like it? **

**Hate it? **

**All you gotta do... **

**is Review!**


	3. Miss MartianMegan: Outcast

**Outcast**

**Does the word DISCLAIMER mean anything to you? I only own the poem!**

* * *

Freak.  
Ugly.  
Monster.  
That's what they see...

Kind.  
Caring.  
Sweet.  
That's what I am...

Back there I was an outcast  
A monster...  
A Demon...  
A Souless freak...

But here people think  
I'm. Kind, Caring, and Sweet.  
Only because of this mask.  
This Guise I hide behind.

They see me as green.  
They see me as Caucasian.  
They see me as everyone.  
Everyone but me.

And I will keep it that way.  
Because If I don't.  
I'll lose what is most important to me.  
My new found Family.

Hello I am Megan.  
I am White.  
But I hide behind green.  
Just so people don't see the real me.

* * *

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Please tell me!**

**Cause all you gotta do...**

**Is...**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Superboy: Escape

**Escape**

**Time for Superboy!**

* * *

Faster than a speeding bullet  
Stronger than 2,000 men  
Ice blue eyes that shoot red  
That is what I'll never be...

Respected, Loved, and Wanted  
While I wasn't even known  
While I shouldn't be alive  
While I don't even live up to the crest on my chest.

How could I ever live up to the name?  
his shining grace.  
His untouchable status  
If he doesn't even want me?

I Get it  
I'm a clone  
nothing more.  
But I still need help!

I still need someone  
To help me  
To Train me and...  
To love me

But if he won't help me.  
I'll just have to help myself  
But the first thing I have to do is  
Escape

I need to escape.  
Escape from His shadow  
to break free  
And create my own legacy

* * *

**Like it?  
****Hate it?  
****All you gotta do  
****is  
****review!**

**Next poem is Confused!**

**Alright I've used **

**Batman  
****Megan  
****and Superboy!**

**Who should be next?**

**Tell me your opinion in a review!**


	5. Jaime Rayes Blue Beetle: Confused

**Poem Challenge Accepted**

**This chapter is dedicated to my favorite Young Justice Invasion charter...Jaime Rayes...Or should I say...Blue beetle!**

**Disclaimer; Don't own. Stop asking. **

* * *

Pounding in my head.  
like a drummer's beat.  
loud and obnoxious.  
Like a jackhammer's drill

He corrects everything I say.  
He disrespects everything I think.  
I don't know what to think anymore.  
With him looking down at me.

What do I say?  
What do I do?  
Who should I be?  
If I can't be me.

I am the Blue Beetle  
Fast, Strong, and smart.  
I am Jaime Rayes  
Slow, Weak, and stupid.

I shouldn't care  
But I do  
"Caring for them is irrelevant" he says  
But I just ignore him.

People think I'm crazy.  
But that's not true  
It's just with his voice in my head...  
I'm so confused.

* * *

**Like it?**

**Hate it? **

**Wanna kill me for taking so long?**

**Just tell me.**

**in a REVIEW!**


	6. Wally West Kid Flash: Popular

**Poem Challenge Accepted**

**Popular**

***STARRING!***

**KID FLASH!**

**Lillianna**; Hi! I bet you didn't expect me to update so quickly now did you!  
**Twillah;** -_- Just get it over with.  
**Lillianna;** *Glares*  
**Twillah;** *Glares back*

***Le wild argument starts***

**Wally;** Hey guys! Since Lillianna and her Voice are arguing...-_-...again...  
**Jamie;** Lillianna Doesn't own Young Justice! If she did Me and Cassie would be making out...  
**Lillianna;** *Proceeds to drool*  
**Twillah;** This poem is Popular and is for Kid Flash!

**Eric;**ON WITH THE STORY!

**Lillianna;** HEY! THAT'S MY LINE! AND GET BACK IN MY HEAD!

**Eric;** *Runs Away calling* NEVER!

* * *

Popularly.  
Everyone wants it  
But, Nobody needs it.

People pretend to be who they aren't.  
Just to be liked by meaningless nobodies  
Honestly I think it's stupid.

That as I run around I'm loved by everyone.  
But as I walk around.  
I'm hated by the world.

Loved but hated.  
Hated but loved.  
Can someone tell me what is going on here!

I don't care.  
But it's so confusing  
To be loved and hated at the same time

Popular.  
Such a meaningless word  
Such a fickle thing.

Though,  
we all secretly yearn for it  
Wishing to be loved.

* * *

**L****ike it?**

**Hate it?**

**You know what to do.**

**Just**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
